


College AU

by wordscavenger



Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [3]
Category: Detroit - Evolution Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Whump, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Octopunk Media, Please read trigger warning before reading, Romance, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: DEArtfest Prompt #3: College AUYear: 2020Nines becomes Gavin's tutor to help finish an end of term paper. After Gavin is assaulted trying to help a student during his job, he and Nines become closer.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution Artfest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	College AU

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Please be aware that this story does mention (but does not describe or detail) an attempted sexual assault. This story also mentions (but does not describe or detail) a physical assault, but does detail the physical injuries that resulted from the assault. 
> 
> This ended up being way longer than I intended. Hopefully I will catch up to the DEArt Fest soon! And, I’m sorry for all the dialogue. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you Gavin Reed?’

Nines kept his voice an octave lower than when he normally spoke, leveling it to a comfortable, hushed sound that he often utilized when inside the study section of University Detroit Michigan’s large library. Towering bookshelves bursting with multicolored volumes were walled around rows of individual study carrels, each one housing a fellow student engaged in their own activities, whether they were academic or not was up to them.

Inside a study carrel near the back end of the room that was beside an imposing window displaying an impressive view of the campus quad, a man sat staring at large textbook splayed open next to a beat-up old laptop that was playing an old police procedural show that Nines recognized, but couldn’t remember its name.

The man Nines was almost sure was Gavin wore comfortable grey sweats and a solid black t-shirt, and his left foot inside a scuffed Nike sneaker bounced restlessly in an even tempo. His outfit was in stark contrast to Nines professional, buttoned up dark collared shirt with matching slacks and comfortable loafers.

Gavin had AirPods snug firmly into each ear, faintly emitting the sounds of gun-shots and cheesy one-liners typical of standard old-school copaganda shows. Nines wondered how the man could study and watch TV at the same time, but he knew other people who could function the same way, so he tried not to judge.

Nines waited a few moments to see if Gavin heard him, though he was pretty sure he hadn’t, so he tried again, this time upping his voice to a higher, but necessary level.

“Gavin Reed?”

Suddenly a hissing chorus all began shushing him at the same time, a reaction Nines already predicted would occur. Silence inside the study room was intensely prized by the over stressed and overworked students, and keeping that noiseless atmosphere protected was heavily governed by the students. Nines just ignored them, choosing instead to focus on making sure Gavin heard him this time so he wouldn’t need to repeat himself.

Luckily it worked. Gavin jerked out of his focus on the textbook and looked up at Nines, taking an AirPod out of his ear. The sounds of machine guns and screeching car tires quickly cut off.

“What?” Gavin hotly asked, narrowing his eyes at the newcomer.

“Are you Gavin Reed?” Nines repeated for the third, and hopefully last, time.

“Depends,” Gavin asked. “Who the fuck are you?”

 _Patience_ , Nines thought to himself. He had been warned that Gavin had a bad temper and a foul mouth to match.

“I’m Nines Stern. The TA for Professor Ada Smith from your English Lit class. She told you that we were going to work together on fixing up your end of term paper. We were supposed to meet in the Rackham reading room an hour ago.”

Gavin scowled. “I told her that I didn’t need a tutor. I’ll fix the damn thing myself.”

He started to put the AirPod back in his ear, a clear sign he was done with the conversation, but suddenly a thick notepad and a ballpoint pen were thrown on top of his textbook. Gavin jerked back in surprise, and grabbed the notebook.

Nines dragged over a chair from a nearby study table, and sat down in it as Gavin began hissing angrily at him when he scooted closer to the study carrel.

“What the hell? Don’t sit down! I don’t want your fucking help, man. I said-”

“I heard you,” Nines cut him off to take the notebook out of Gavin’s hand before he threw it at him. “And if you don’t accept my help, you’ll fail. I guarantee it. Which we both know will mean you’ll also fail then class, and then promptly lose your scholarship.”

Gavin’s face ran a gauntlet of mixed emotions that began with complete fury, took a sharp detour through fear, and finally settled into annoyed resignation.

“Fine,” Gavin huffed, and grabbed the notebook back out of Nines hands. “Whatever. I’ll probably still fail, but at least I’ll try and not go out like a goddamn loser.”

“You won’t fail if you let me help you. We have until the semester ends just before holiday break. That gives us a month and a half.” Nines picked up the pen and held it out to Gavin. “I’ve done this before, Gavin. With students who were in a way worse situation than you. But, I promise if we work together and you take this seriously, you will pass this class.

The pen stayed in front of Gavin’s vision for a few moments as he looked between it and Nines. Eventually he snatched the pen and clicked the top, then hovered it over the notebook. “Fine. Jesus, dial back the soapboxing, man. Just tell me where to start.”

Nines smiled pleasantly. “You, Gavin, are starting from scratch.”

“What?” Gavin exclaimed. A few other students began shushing him, and he replied by giving them a middle finger from both hands. He turned back to Nines. “I can’t start over. There’s not enough time! How the hell have you had students worse than that?”

“Because we know what your problem is,” Nines answered confidently. “You’ll need some help with the editing when you’re done, sure, but you’re a decent enough writer that I don’t need to hold your hand the entire time. It’s your source material. You clearly choose something that you aren’t interested in, and frankly, don’t completely don’t understand either.”

“What’s there to not understand about _Pride and Prejudice_?” Gavin hissed. “Guy meets girl. He’s a dick to her, and then he isn’t a dick to her anymore. Boom, they get married. Easiest story to follow since _Romeo and Juliet_.”

Swallowing back a few hundred arguments about how completely wrong Gavin was, Nines shook his head and again reminded himself to be patient, _dammit_.

He looked towards the laptop paused at a scene where the scruffy hero had his gun pointed to an enemy off screen, his mouth twisted in midsentence. 

“ _Romeo and_ _Juliet_ ,” Nines muttered to himself, a thought forming.

“Hell no,” Gavin interjected. “I’m not writing a thirty page paper on that damn book. I’ll literally write about anything else besides that snoozefest.”

As Nines mind churned, he smiled. “No, I agree, we’re not going with that book. But, I think Shakespeare might be our solution after all.”

He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms, and said, “You haven’t happened to have read anything else by Shakespeare have you?”

* * *

“Murder, violence and Mayhem, and its role in Shakespeare’s most famous works?” Ada exclaimed in Nines ear. “You have got to be kidding me. This cannot honestly be Gavin’s new paper.”

Nines shrugged his shoulders against the cold wind blowing down the alleyway as he exited the parking lot and began walking down a side street in a small suburban town half an hour away from the university. “You said he could write about anything covered in your class. Even you have to admit it’s a good fit.”

Paper rustled in the background, and Nines could hear Ada typing on her computer. “Is it though? The kid’s got a temper. Why give fuel to the fire?”

 _Hardly a kid_ , thought Nines. “I seriously doubt we have to worry about him feeding us pie made up of our family members. He’s a criminal science major who likes old cop-shows and has a bad attitude. Of course he would find blood, guts and gore interesting. And we need him to be interested in the material if we’re going to get him to finish this paper.”

Ada hummed but didn’t reply. Nines waited, he knew how this play went.

He had been Ada’s TA going on three years, and though she was one of the most challenging professors he had ever worked with, he stayed because she did something none of the other professors had done.

She occasionally listened to him. 

“Fine,” Ada relented, and sighed. “I do want him to pass, even though that means I might have to deal with him again next semester.”

“Thank you,” Nines said, and he meant it. Ada was one of the smartest professors in the Literature department, and he had watched her work hard to earn her position. So when she and Nines were on the same level with a decision, he felt confident it was the right one.

Snow began to softly drip from the sky. “Who knows?” Nines continued as he stepped up to an apartment building on the corner of a busy intersection. “Maybe this will install a life-long love of literature for Gavin.”

Ada let out an undignified snort, then hung up

The university, and Ada, were lucky Nines loved his job. They didn’t pay him nearly enough.

After he slid his phone back into his jacket pocket, Nines looked over a callbox on the side of the apartment’s entryway. He looked for 9A, and when he found it, he pressed the black button next to it.

Nearly a minute passed before he heard the door buzz and unclick. He stepped inside the vestibule before entering the front foyer. Afterwards, he reluctantly made his way towards the stairs when he found the elevator, and its out of order sign.

Nines wasn’t unfit, but climbing nine flights of stairs would get anyone’s heart pumping.

When he reached the floor’s landing he found the apartment door marked 9A and waited a few moments to get his breath back before reaching up a hand to begin knocking. He could hear loud electric beats blasting thumping music through the plywood, and began to worry that Gavin wouldn’t hear him outside his apartment door.

Just as he curled his hand into a fist to knock again, the door flung open, startling Nines.

This…was not Gavin.

“You Nines?” The man asked quickly.

He was about a foot shorter than Nines and stared at him with wide, dark eyes. Pale white skin peaked out from the nearly shapeless dark clothes he was wearing, and his equally dark hair was spiked up so high, that Nines almost didn’t notice the dark sunglasses adorned on his head like a tiara.

But what stood out was the fabulous boa hanging from his neck like the feathers were an extension of his self.

“Yes,” Nines answered hesitantly. He never would have pegged Gavin as the type of person who would live with someone so…animated. But, the man knew Nines’ name, so he had to be in the right place.

“Ugh. _Finally_. Come in. I have a gig that starts in like ten minutes, and Gavin wasn’t sure if he would make it back from his shift in time so I told him I’d wait to let you in,” the man rambled before tilted his head towards the interior of the apartment. “Let’s go.”

Nines nodded and stepped inside. “Thank you for waiting. Though I feel bad that you did. I wouldn’t have mind waiting outside.”

The man scoffed and shut the door behind them. “It’s like ten degrees outside, and for the most part this area is safe, but at night you wouldn’t want to be caught looking like you’ve got something worth taking.” He pointed towards Nines leather laptop bag slung around his shoulder. It wouldn’t take a genius to know what was inside was relatively valuable.

“Noted,” Nines said and looked around the apartment. Its layout was basic, a small kitchen by the front door, an adjacent living room with a large leather couch and an old big screen TV that always seems like a requirement for any bachelor to own. Off to the side Nines noticed a small hallway that he assumed were where the bedrooms and bathroom was located.

For being the home of, as far as he knew, two men, the place was relatively clean. Sure there were sweatshirts hanging off of chairs, and bags of chips and cereal boxes half closed on the kitchen counter, but the place was clean and didn’t have any strange, wary smells.

“I understand if you don’t want a stranger to be alone in your home, but if you need to leave for your job…?” Nines began, watching the man scurrying around the apartment picking up random things and putting them inside a black milk crate. 

“Lazzo,” he said and stepped forward to reach behind Nines and pushed aside a pile of newspapers on a counter to reveal a fake plastic hand with an arm that reached its elbow. “And don’t worry about it. Gavin texted me. He’s on his way up.” He plucked the arm up and into his crate.

Nines smiled warily at the man. “Great.”

The apartment door burst open, and Gavin walked in, shaking snow out of his hair. He wore the same outfit Nines had seen him in at the library earlier that day, but now the sweatshirt was soaked at the shoulders, and he had a gym bag slung over his shoulder.

“You came,” Gavin said when he saw Nines standing in his kitchen, his surprise evident through his obvious exhaustion. A small smile suddenly tugged at his lips, but Nines could tell he was trying to hold it back.

Nines was surprised. “Of course. I said I would. We have a lot of work to do.”

He watched as Gavin blinked, then seemed to come back to himself. He aimlessly nodded and averted his eyes before he shut the door behind him, tossing the gym bag onto the kitchen floor and in one swift movement he slid off his wet sweatshirt to reveal a fitted t-shirt.

“Can’t stay away huh?” Gavin joked.

Nines felt a small tug in his stomach and promptly pushed it back.

Instead he cleared his throat and focused on the floor. “Also, Ada approved your paper’s topic, so that saves us a step.”

“Ada huh?” Gavin said. He grabbed a ratty blue dishtowel hanging off the oven’s door handle and rubbed it against his wet hair. “Not Miss Smith anymore?”

Nines smiled and looked back up at Gavin. “She prefers being called by her first name,” he paused, considering, “by her peers. I wouldn’t recommend it next time you’re in class.”

Gavin returned Nines smile. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Hmm,” Nines replied, unconvinced.

Gavin nodded to the kitchen tablet and said, “I figured we could work in here, if that’s okay?”

As Nines nodded and walked over to begin pulling his laptop and books out of his bag, Lazzo came back into the living room, his sunglasses now over his eyes and the boa flashing a neon blue.

“Gav,” Lazzo said quickly, “My ride’s going to be here in like two seconds. Have you seen my skull?”

Nines paused in opening his laptop to quirk an eyebrow and curiously watch for Gavin’s answer.

Gavin glared at Lazzo for moment, then with an exaggerated sigh he opened the dishwasher and took out a white skull loaded onto the top rack, tucked between cups and bowls.

“Yes! You’re a life saver,” Lazzo said and plucked the skull from Gavin’s hand to plop it into the black milk carton. Nines noticed it was filled with more objects, most being body parts.

“Last time, Lazzo,” Gavin said and flopped into the chair opposite Nines. “That damn thing gives me a heart attack every time I want a fucking glass of water.”

Unable to help himself, Nines said, “I know it’s none of my business, but could I ask what’s all…” he gestured towards the box, “that for?”

Gavin groaned and ran a tired hand down his face. “Why’d you have to ask?”

“You’re so dramatic Gavin,” Lazzo chided before dropping the box onto the kitchen table and picking up the arm he had grabbed earlier.

“I’m part of a team at the university that is working on coding programs for robotics. We use the body parts as part of our design, but my group likes to meet up and play with some artistic design and concepts. We want to consider any alternative future possibilities.” He smiled brightly. “Like, imagine if robots could bleed? Would they bleed red or, like, blue?”

“Huh,” Nines said. He wasn’t expecting that answer. “I guess I’ve never really thought of that.”

Sliding his phone out of his back pocket, Lazzo checked the screen. “Ride’s here. You two have fun!” He waved and sing-songed his words as he walked out the front door.

Gavin sighed and opened his own laptop that was on the table. “I’m going to have body-parts covered in blue paint back in that dishwasher tomorrow. I fucking know it.”

After finding Gavin’s Wi-Fi on his computer, Nines said quietly, “He seems like a nice guy.”

Gavin scoffed. “He’s a good kid. Weird as hell, but not a bad roommate. Even if he’s probably only into robotics so he can build his own girlfriend or something.”

“I was surprised to learn you lived off campus,” Nines said.

A soft shrug was part of Gavin’s answer. “Scholarship didn’t pay for room and board, so…” He stood and walked over to the fridge, opening it up. “You want something? Water? Beer?”

“Water,” Nines answered, and almost asked Gavin to refrain from choosing a beer for himself since they were about to work, but he didn’t have to. Gavin pulled out two Poland Springs from the fridge and walked back to the table.

“Lazzo said you were finishing up a shift. What do you do for work?” Nines asked after he took the bottle.

“Lyft,” Gavin answered. “I do some freelance articles and sometimes work security at this club downtown, but the driving works best with my class schedule, and doesn’t pay shit.”

Nines raised an eyebrow. “Driving for a college town, must be interesting.”

A droplet of melted snow still clinging to Gavin’s hair glistened under the kitchen’s light. “I wouldn’t call it interesting, more like which asshole from my classes do I have to beg not to vomit in my car tonight?” 

“But,” Gavin continued slowly. “I was able to get some work done. I listened to _King Lear_ during the ride, just about finished it.”

Nines quirked an eyebrow, “And?”

Again, that reluctant smile. “And, it’s sometimes just as wordy as _Pride & Prejudice_, but damn if you were right. Way more interesting.”

“The Bard didn't only write about doomed star-crossed lovers,” Nines said, pleased. “Now let’s just hope you don’t get sick of doing this three times a week for the next month and a half.”

Gavin groaned and stood up again. “Only if I don’t get any coffee in me asap. You want some?”

Nines smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

Four weeks later, Nines phone rang at one in the morning.

That was…unusual. He wasn’t at all used to late-night phone calls from anyone, and immediately thought the worst.

Hank was calling because something happened to Connor. Connor was calling because something had happened to Hank.

Ada was calling because her computer wasn’t working and she had lost all of her notes for tomorrow’s class.

Sucking in a breath, Nines flicked on the lamp beside his bed and grabbed his phone. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered anyway. 

“Hello?” Nines said, blinking into the light pushing away the darkness.

“Nines! Nines? This is Nines right?”

The voice was male, and strangely familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

“C-can I help you?”

“Yes! Hopefully. I mean, if you don’t mind. I know we don’t know each other like at all, but I could really use your help-”

“Okay,” Nines cut in. “Take a breath, please. First of all, who is this?”

The voice stuttered again before he spoke. “Sorry! Sorry, you’re right. Um, this is Lazzo.”

Nines’ face scrunched up as he tried to place the name.

“Lazzo Fratello. Shit, um, oh! So, I’m Gavin’s roommate.”

His mind clicked like a key opening a locked box.

“Lazzo!” Nines exclaimed, vaguely remembering a pale man in dark clothes, but clearly recalling stylish sunglasses and a fabulous blue boa. “Lazzo! Yes, sorry. I remember now. How did you get my number?”

“I know some people that you know, but that’s not important. It’s Gavin, he needs help.”

Fear shot through Nines’ chest like a bullet to the heart. He was paralyzed for half a second before he slid off the bed and placed his phone on the bedside table. He put Lazzo on speaker and began walking around his room, grabbing his pants and looking for his shoes.

“What happened to Gavin, Lazzo? Is he alright? Is he hurt?”

“He’s okay, kind of. I mean he’s been better but he’s still in rough shape-”

Nines shoved his wallet into his jacket pocket and picked up the phone. “Focus Lazzo. Where’s Gavin?”

In the background Nines could hear loud voices and music suddenly grow louder. Lazzo began yelling at someone that he’ll be back inside just to give him a few minutes. When the music dimmed Lazzo spoke. “Sorry man. I’m Gavin’s emergency contact and the hospital called to say he one of his rides went bad. He got roughed up and they’re checking him out and I would be there but I’m in Boston for a robotics con.”

Lazzo paused and Nines could just imagine him running a nervous hand up and down that fabulous blue boa before he spoke again. “Look I know you’re not, like, Gavin’s friend or whatever. But, I know he likes you, and he shouldn’t be in the hospital alone. I didn’t know anyone else to call-”

By now Nines was in his apartment complex’s parking lot, using his keyfob to unlock his door.

“It’s fine Lazzo. Just tell me what hospital he’s at.”

* * *

“The fuck you doing here?”

“Hello to you too,” Nines said smartly as he walked into the hospital room.

The nurse he had spoken to at the front desk had been happy to take Nines to their current problem patient’s room. She had hesitated at first when he admitted that he wasn’t family or an emergency contact, but between Lazzo calling ahead to give Nines the okay to staff and Nines promising to take Gavin off their hands, they practically shoved Nines into the direction of Gavin’s room.

A sickening jolt of fear ripped through Nines’ chest when he saw Gavin. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, his head bent slightly, but Nines could see the rainbow of bruises on his face that matched the ones on his knuckles. A white bandage covered some kind of wound on his right cheek, and his lip was split even on the same side. Even from a short distance, Gavin’s eyes were hazy with painkillers, but his jaw clenched in discomfort whenever he moved. 

Two police officers were in the room as well, one a black man holding open a small pad and paper, the other a young Asian woman holding her hands on her hips and regarding Nines skeptically.

“You his ride?” The woman asked, jerking a thumb towards Gavin.

Nines nodded and walked towards the end of the hospital bed. “That’s the plan, if he’s not staying.” He slid his hand into his pockets, surprised and also guilty at how much he wanted to touch Gavin, run a hand along his back or grasp his hand. Anything to reassure himself that he was alright.

“Like hell I’m staying. You think I can afford a night in the ER?” Gavin said to the officer. He turned to Nines, his voice softening. “Hey. I’m sorry you came all the way down here. But you don’t need to give me a ride. I’ll get one myself.”

The cop, whose name Nines read on his badge was C. Miller, tsked at Gavin and wrote something down. “Your boyfriend comes here to give you a ride and you just blow him off? That’s cold man.”

Nines brought his hand up to his mouth to pretend to cough so he could smother his laugh, and watched as Gavin turned back to the cop to glare at him. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

The other officer held out her hand towards Nines and said, “I’m Officer Tina Chen. This is my partner, Officer Chris Miller. Can we rely on you to be sure Mr. Reed here gets home safe?”

After Nines shook her hand, he nodded. “Of course. I’d be happy to help.”

She handed Nines a small card and said, “This is our direct line at the precinct. We will be in touch with Mr. Reed in the near future for more questions.”

“I’m right here you know,” Gavin growled. He reached out and grabbed the card from Nines’ hand. “I don’t need a damn babysitter.”

The curtain separating their small section from the rest of the hospital wing was whooshed aside, revealing a middle-aged female physician holding a tablet in one hand and a small white bag in the other.

“Well for tonight, Mr. Reed, you do.” She nodded towards the small group and then turned to the officers. “If you are all set with your job, officers, I’d like to continue mine.”

Tina and Chris both said their goodbyes before exiting the space. The doctor closed the curtain behind them and then turned to Nines. “Hello, my name is Dr. Maria.” She then turned to Gavin. “Does our resident hero mind if your friend stays for this last part? I just need to go over a few things before I discharge you.”

Gavin shrugged and shook his head, then turned to Nines when he said, “A hero?”

“He hasn’t told you?” She said and placed the tablet on the bed. “Mr. Reed here saved a young woman from being sexually assaulted during his ride.”

Nines raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Kinda. And got the shit beat out of me for it,” Gavin said and winched when he reached for the small bag Dr. Maria handed him. She pulled out a pen-light and flashed it in his eyes for a quick moment before stepping back.

“Language,” she admonished, but with a fond smile. “Those boys you took on gave you a pretty good bump on your head, and normally I wouldn’t recommend this, but with your eyes still being a bit dilated, if you can wait, try not to go to sleep as soon as you get home.”

She nodded towards Nines. “If your friend here doesn’t mind keeping an eye on you for a few hours. And be sure to take these pills,” she pointed to the white bag, “when the pain flares up again. Sound good?” 

“Fine. Whatever,” Gavin mumbled. She held out the tablet and had Gavin sign it a few times, then with a small wave she turned and left the room.

“I have a sneaking suspicion you are not their most favorite patient,” Nines said when she was gone.

Gavin scoffed as he gingerly slid off the hospital bed. “What are you talking about, I’m a fucking angel.” When he was standing he grunted a few times in pain, then said, “Let me guess. Lazzo called you.”

Nines walked around the room, grabbing Gavin’s jacket, keys, iPhone and wallet. As he handed the items to Gavin he said, “Yes. He was very concerned for you.”

“He shouldn’t have,” Gavin said, looking up at Nines. “You didn’t need to come.”

Nines shrugged, like it was nothing when they both knew it was the exact opposite. “Like I said. I don’t mind.”

He held the jacket open for Gavin, who looked at him with hesitant eyes.

“It’s freezing outside, Gavin,” Nines said. “Let’s not add hypothermia to your list of injuries. Okay?”

Gavin looked over Nines a moment more, then slowly began to slide his arms into the jacket’s sleeves.

* * *

“You don’t need to stay,” Gavin panted as they entered his apartment. The long walk up the nine flights of stairs had been treacherous to his body, but with the elevator out of service they had no choice.

Nines watched Gavin limp towards the living room. Gavin was near silent during the car ride, and even his barrage of swearing during their climb up the stairs hadn’t been as intense as Nines assumed it would be.

“If you really want to be alone, or feel uncomfortable with me being here, I will absolutely leave,” Nines answered. He held the door to the apartment open, ready to make good on his word if that was what Gavin wanted. “But if you’re telling me that because you think me taking care of you would be an inconvenience, then I would rather stay.”

“It is an inconvenience,” Gavin snapped and turned to Nines. He slammed his hands on the kitchen tablet and winced from the painful impact. “You have your own life Nines. We barely know each other. You’re already busting your ass to make sure I don’t get kicked out of school, you don’t have to get dragged into my life’s personal fuck-ups too.”

Nines rolled his eyes and shut the door to the apartment. “Honestly Gavin. Lazzo is right. You are dramatic.”

“Hey,” Gavin said indignantly. “Screw you.”

Ignoring Gavin, Nines walked to the fridge and opened it to grab a bottled water. He placed the bottle on the kitchen table and opened up the white bag to pull out the prescription bottle.

“Take some medicine, then go get changed. I’ll find us a movie to watch,” Nines said quietly with a soft smile. He placed a gentle hand on Gavin’s shoulder and held it for a moment

Gavin stared at him, his eyes wide and his eyebrows narrowed.

“Doctors orders,” Nine said. “Meds, and no sleeping for a bit.”

After he took his hand away from Gavin, he walked around him and headed towards the living room, picking up the remote and pulling his phone out of the back of his jeans. He looked back at Gavin who was still staring at him.

Nines pointed towards the TV. “You have a request?”

Blinking, Gavin jerked back and came out of his stupor. “No uh. No. Whatever,” he mumbled and grabbed the pill bottle and water, and walked back into the hallway where his room was.

Nine smiled, and turned on the TV.

* * *

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Gavin shifted, turning his eyes from the TV to regard Nines.

The two men were sitting on opposite ends of Gavin’s seen better days pleather couch. _Star Wars: a New Hope_ was queued up on the TV, and they both had their own bowls of freshly popped popcorn, courtesy of Nines deep dive into the kitchen’s cabinets.

“Talk about what?” Gavin asked.

“About what happened,” Nines answered. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I just wanted to let you know that I’ll listen, if you need to vent or something.”

Nines wasn’t sure what prompted him to ask Gavin this. Though they had been spending plenty of time together recently, they still weren’t particularly close.

Gavin sighed and shrugged. He was silent for a few moments, then quietly began to speak. “S’not much to talk about. Saturday nights normally has a lot of drunk idiots needing rides around the campus, so I didn’t think much about it when the two guys got in the car. They were drunk, but the girl with them was already beyond wasted. And they knew it.”

He looked down at the bowl in his hands and stopped talking.

Nines turned in his seat and put the bowl onto the small table in front of them. “So you…intervened.”

“And got my ass handed to me for it,” Gavin said, smiling slightly before wincing from the pain. “Some people walking by saw them wailing on me, called the cops. Next thing I knew an EMT was poking at me and asking what today’s date is.”

Nines ran a hand through his hair, nauseous at the thought of Gavin going through this alone, but also so damn proud of him for stepping in to help. “And, the girl?”

“Fine,” Gavin said. “Cops took her to the hospital, went after the bad guys.” He sighed and looked at the screen. Han Solo was piloting the Millennium Falcon right before being captured by the Death Star.

“That was very brave of you for doing that, Gavin,” Nines said quietly. He suddenly wanted to reach out, touch Gavin’s hand.

Gavin just shrugged again, and gave Nines a wan smile “Alls well that ends well, right?” He turned back to Nines. “How’d you know?” He suddenly asked.

“Know what?”

“That this is my favorite movie.”

Scoffing, Nines tilted his head and gave Gavin a ‘come on, really?’ look. “This is every boys favorite movie.”

Gavin laughed, loud and real and so perfect Nines thought his heart would break. He didn’t always get Gavin to laugh, but when he did it was a greater victory than anything he could compare it to.

“I think Lazzo would disagree,” Gavin said when he finished. “I’m pretty sure it’s _Dirty Dancing_ , or something ridiculous like that.”

“Lazzo is at a robotics conference. If it’s not _Star Wars_ it’s something similar and it takes place in space,” Nines replied, chuckling back.

Gavin shifted so he was facing Nines and looked him in the eyes. “Thank you, for staying. For,” he gestured to the TV and popcorn and his face, “for this.

Before Nines could respond, Gavin continued to speak.

“But…why are you here?”

Confused, Nines narrowed his eyes. “I’m here to keep an eye on you. The doctor-”

“Nines,” Gavin cut him off. He shifted closer, keeping his eyes locked on Nines. “Why are you here?’

Nines swallowed, his chest tightening and hands felt damp and weak. He didn’t know what to say, or how to act.

“Gavin,” he tried, but then stopped, because Gavin had shifted again, closer now, and then pressed his lips to Nines.

Nines tilted his head towards the side, surprised, and muttered, “Gavin, I-I-,” then stopped when Gavin slid a hand along the back of Nines head, and kissed him again. This time, Nines didn’t pull back.

Nines let Gavin, the kiss, his touch, all completely consume him. His head spun with a thousand feelings, all finally settling into a calm exhale of one word: _Gavin_. 

When Gavin pulled away to take a breath, he whispered Nines’ name, then rested his forehead against Nines’. “That, it,” he laughed low and happy. “I was not expecting my night to end up like this.”

“Mine either,” Nines whispered affectionately back. He lifted his head so he could place a kiss on Gavin’s forehead. He ran his thumb tenderly across Gavin’s bruised cheek, and smiled when Gavin closed his eyes, clearly relishing in the gentle touch.

Nines sighed, and deeply drank in the sight before he said, “Three weeks.”

Gavin opened his eyes. “Three weeks what?”

“Three weeks until we can do that again.” Nine smiled apologetically, but didn’t let go of Gavin.

Jerking back a bit, Gavin’s eyes narrowed. “The fuck?”

“I’m still the TA for your class. And dating you right now would be incredibly inappropriate-”

“Hell no,” Gavin interjected, his voice dipping into a whine. When Nines said nothing, Gavin continued. “No! Nines! Come on, man.”

Smiling, Nines laced his hands into Gavin’s and tugged him in close. “You know I’m right. And I’d rather not get fired if we can avoid it, Gavin. Also, we need to focus on finishing your paper, and this will only be a distraction.” When Gavin didn’t look any more placated, Nines continued. “Think of it as finishing your paper and us going on a first date being a couple of Christmas presents to look forward to.”

Gavin groaned. “You have got to be freaking kidding me.”

Nines shifted back on the couch and opened his arm. Getting the message, Gavin turned and shuffled under the open embrace, curling up to Nines’ side.

“Better?” Nines asked. His heat was pounding with elation, and he never wanted to move from that spot.

“No,” Gavin muttered petulantly, crossing his arms. But he didn’t move away. “I swear the second I hand in that paper we’re picking this right back up, Nines.”

Nines closed his arm wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders and pulled him in close so he could caress a kiss to the crown of his head. He heard Gavin sigh happily in the embrace, and felt him reach a hand across his chest to embrace him.

“Good,” he whispered against Gavin’s curls, and smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kuods and comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
